Yuki Kanno
(1962 - 1973) was a student of Heavenly Host Elementary School's classroom 5-2, one of the three children spirits who roam Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the third victims of the murder case that took place in it. Design Yuki is a young girl of average height and weight. She has brown hair styled into two pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a light yellow long sleeved sweater with a flower drawn on it and an orange skirt. She wore a pair of uwabaki slippers with turn cuff socks. As a ghost, she is transparent and tinted blue. Her clothes are ragged and bloodstained. There is a bloody, black hole where her left eye should be. Personality As a ghost, Yuki is violent and merciless. She kills her victims by stabbing them in the eye with scissors and pleads to get her eye (or tongue) back. Once appeased, it is revealed that she was overtaken by the darkening. She is the only child spirit to talk to Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma. She offers them to save their friends and treats them with kindness. She seemed to be on friendly terms with Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 2 Yuki is responsible for the death of Mayu Suzumoto, with some help from Tokiko Tsuji. Together they threw Mayu down the corridor near the infirmary, obliterating her on impact with the wall. CHAPTER 3 Yuki appears for a short moment inside the basement of Heavenly Host, along with Ryou Yoshizawa and Tokiko. The three children spirits hover over Yoshiki but leave once they catch sight of Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Yuki also appears near the second wing, chasing Yuka Mochida with a pair of scissors. Yuki tries this tactic on Yuka once again, when she is running from Sakutaro Morishige and decides to hide in the bathroom. Yuki traps her inside, but when Yuka drops her scented beads, Yuki stops and begins to sniff them, allowing Yuka to escape. CHAPTER 4 After being appeased, Yuki became a loyal friend of Ayumi and Yoshiki, at first letting them return home and then helping the two to appease Sachiko Shinozaki in order to bring the others back. Nevertheless, she also informs the team that she won't be able to help them for too long because the sorrow and resentment of those who died in the school will make her return as a vengeful spirit. It was later revealed that Yuki initially was a 5th grader at Heavenly Host Elementary School. On a rainy night after school, she went to the outdoor walkway to pass some time as she was having a fight with her mother and didn't want to see her. One of the teachers at the school, Yoshikazu, approached her and she told him what was going on, and after listening to her for a while, he kidnapped her and brought her to the basement of the school with several other students. Bound and blindfolded, Yuki was forced to listen to two other students get brutally murdered before she herself was killed by Sachiko, having her left eye repeatedly stabbed with rusted scissors and her tongue cut out. Yuki's spirit continued to live on inside the alternate dimension of Heavenly Host Elementary School after the real building was demolished. She wandered the school building with the spirits of the two children that were murdered with her. Together, they, along with Yoshikazu and the spirit of Sachiko, kill any who enter. CHAPTER 5 After Ayumi learns the truth about the murderer, Yuki offers to bring them both back to Heavenly Host. Whether or not Yoshiki chooses to go back with Ayumi or not, Yuki will later appear to send him back. Yuki later appears in the basement of Heavenly Host, along with the other children spirits, at the appeasing of Sachiko. Beforehand, she gives the group a warning about the following event, advising them to be careful. After Sachiko has been appeased, Yuki warns Satoshi and his group that they only have a short window of time to escape from the school and that the school has begun creating a "New Sachiko." Just before Satoshi and the others begin to leave the room, her dress turns red. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' Yuki appears at the beginning of the chapter asking Mayu to play with her and her friends before killing her (although this was all a dream). She then later appears at the end of the chapter appearing in the Infirmary and killing Mayu. ''Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』'' If Mitsuki Yamamoto chooses to look in the hole in the bathroom, she will meet Yuki. She tells Masato Fukuroi there's somebody in there. An ice pick stabs him as he looks in the hole and, after finishing with Masato, Yuki begins to stab Mitsuki with the ice pick. |-|CP:BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' Yuki herself doesn't appear in Corpse Party: Blood Drive, Sachi Shinozaki briefly disguises herself as Yuki. Trivia * Yuki doesn't always use scissors to kill her victims, as she was seen using an ice pick to kill Masato and Mitsuki in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (which was a wrong end). * Her first name 'Yuki' means 'Snow'. *Yuki is the eldest out of the three children spirits. *She's slightly taller than Yuka Mochida Appearances |} Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Elementary school students